We could be bigger and brighter than space
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Stevie nunca había sido partidaria de la creencia en el "amor a primera vista" ni en los "flechazos", pero ahora que tenía a esa chica delante, no lo tenía claro. / fem!Stucky. Starbucks AU. Two-shot a medias. Smut en el segundo capítulo.


El diseño de aquel lugar se le anteponía como la cúspide de lo genérico; de lo hecho para agradar a un público grande y sin predilecciones estéticas bien definidas. Era, al final, lo que más útil resultaba para Starbucks - al hacerlo todo tan _non-descript_ , cualquiera podía pasar por allí y pedir un café que cuesta un poco más de lo que debería, que es un poco más soso de lo que debería. No había exclusión hacia nadie, ya que -lo quisiera Stevie aceptar o no- era acogedor y un buen lugar donde pasar el rato. _Genérico y a mucha honra_.

No había exclusión, como ella sabía bien, tan solo en lo artístico. Luego, cuando se trataba de temas de capital... Bien. Stevie misma era parte del público descalificado de ir a Starbucks a tomarse un café, ya que o te salía el dinero por las orejas o no te resultaba tan fácil permitirte tales lujos. Era el epítome del capitalismo, y con cada café que preparaba, con cada _cinnamon roll_ que calentaba, Stevie lo odiaba más y más. Era su culpa que ella tuviera que trabajar aquí para poder pagarse la vida -su madre no estaba en su mejor situación, y ella misma padecía de problemas de salud que los Estados Unidos de fuckin' America no cubría-, compaginando estudio duro universitario (con suerte se marcaría un _magna cum laude_ y iría todo el rato de becas) con trabajo arduo.

Así que no le quedaba otra que servir frappés en un lugar que se le anteponía como la cúspide de lo genérico; hecho para agradar a un público grande y sin predilecciones estéticas definidas. Las personas que lo frecuentaban eran, obviamente, del mismo tipo: gente de clases altas sin mucho apego a nada fuera de lo más mainstream, así que en general cualquier interacción que pudiera llegar a tener con ellas resultaba... Infructuosa, mental y espiritualmente. Poco satisfactoria. Pero en fin. Era lo que había.

Había pasado ya la época de regocijarse en su frustración. No le servía de nada más que de amargarle los días, así que decidió cambiarse a sí misma. ¿Qué más daba si no tenía una definición para aquello que ella era? Se trataba de ser feliz, no de ser definida. Y siempre que mantuviera el espíritu crítico, Stevie supuso que no pasaría nada.

Y cambió. Dejó de centrarse en la negatividad y decidió poner concentración en las grandes cosas buenas que había en su vida, como su madre; su inteligencia; sus amistades y su brillante futuro, y en las pequeñas cosas buenas del día a día que se dio cuenta de que debía apreciar más. Ínfimas tonterías, quizás, a otros ojos, pero que ella podía llegar a encontrar luminosas, si se esforzaba. _La sonrisa de una chica mona al darle su pedido. El excelente en el último examen. La sensación del dinero a la hora de la paga_ (siempre contradictoria y convoluta, pero se esforzaba en mirar la parte positiva y no el _puto mundo capitalista de mierda_ ). Entre otras que buscaba a través del día, y que a veces lograba encontrar.

Ahora, atendía a una clienta. Falseó su mejor sonrisa y pidió su pedido. La chica sonrió con ilusión, y esta se vio reflejada en su voz a la hora de decir:

-He oído que hay bebidas secretas.

Oh. Por. Dios.

No.

-Hmm -Stevie empezó-, puede ser -tenía ganas nulas de preparar un puto café unicornio o las mierdas de esas con mil ingredientes que no figuraban en la carta pero que sí, se podían hacer-. ¿Tienes claro qué quieres? -al ver la expresión dubitativa de la chica, el alma de Stevie se cayó a sus pies. _Quéeeeeee paaaaaaaaalo._ ¿De verdad le tocaría explicar lo de las putas bebidas secretas?

-Pues... Verás, no tengo muy claro cuáles hay. Estaría bien si me lo dijeras.

Pues sí. Le iba a tocar explicar. Intentó no tomárselo a mal a la pobre chica. Solo quería la tontería potencialmente vista por instagram o algo. Le hacía ilusión. Intentó percibir esto como una Pequeña Cosa Buena (TM) -ver a la gente feliz le gustaba, aunque fueran oligarcas- y se puso a explicar.

-Pues verás. Esto de las bebidas secretas es, en realidad, una leyenda urbana. No hay bebidas como tal, sino que nos puedes pedir, por ejemplo, un Frappuccino de nata con mocha y canela y con nata, caramelo y otras cosas por encima y tendrás el que por internet se conoce como el "Frapuccino churro". No es oficial, pero la gente lo conoce -se quedó a poco de decirle que "y tristemente, yo también". Preparar esas cosas llevaba tiempo y cuando había cola no era nada divertido.

-Oh. Anda. Pues... ¿Te sabes alguna receta de memoria? -le preguntó la clienta. Stevie asintió.

-En primer lugar, ¿qué clase de cosas te gustan? -preguntó para tener algo con que orientarse.

-Pues... No sé, las cosas dulces y de colores, supongo -respondió después de pensárselo. Suerte que no había cola.

-Entonces te recomendaría un Frappuccino Sirena, tal como se lo conoce. Está bastante bien. Tiene matcha, coco y mocha. Es rosa y verde. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues... Ese mismo, gracias.

-De acuerdo.

Y así iban las cosas para ella. Teniendo que explicar Frappuccinos que ni siquiera eran oficiales a gente sin idea de lo que hacía. Se repetía que todo era por un futuro mejor, pero le costaba. En general.

Una vez tuvo el Frappuccino hecho le pidió su nombre.

Y...

Nooo.

 _El_ nombre.

El nombre que se podía escribir de 143 maneras oficiales. Caitlyn, Katelyn, Kaitleen, Caytleen... Nunca tenía ni idea de cuál usar. Nunca tenía ni idea de cuál era el correcto en cada situación. A veces, cuando la clienta en cuestión parecía divertida, ponía "K8lin", y siempre la hacía reír. Pero esta de hoy... No sabía si le haría gracia, más que nada por falta de comprensión de la situación.

Hoy no tendría mucho tiempo de estudio en casa. De hecho, nunca terminaba de tenerlo: iba a la universidad por las mañanas y trabajaba por las tardes, dejando solo el atardecer y la noche para estudiar. Y estudiar hacía, hasta tarde - sus ojeras no estaban allí sin motivo. Eran la recolección de las duras horas dedicadas al estudio, completamente necesarias para poder seguir el ritmo que quería en la universidad. Hubiera decidido estudiar arte, pero... No le aseguraba un futuro adinerado y ya tenía claro lo que era vivir sin mucho, así que quería cambiar. Por eso estudiaba Aeronáutica, con la intención de terminar de piloto. Era su (forzado) sueño, y lo conseguiría, pero eso conllevaba... Horas y horas de dedicación. Así que las ponía, sin importar que disminuyera su ya pequeño nivel de vida. Si persistía era gracias al café, la verdad.

Le quedaban unas horas para terminar. Se puso a repasar mentalmente el temario tocado ese día, intentando internalizarlo todo mejor mientras escribía "Caitlyn" en el Frappuccino, esperando no estar demasiado errada en la escritura, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del establecimiento, que se abría para dejar paso a una nueva clienta.

Sonaría a cliché, sonaría trillado, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al divisar aquella vista. Su corazón se puso a latir más rápido, y tan solo al notar el Frappuccino deslizarse por su mano y casi caérsele -suerte que tenía buenos reflejos- consiguió salir de su shock. Esperó que K8lin no se hubiera dado cuenta, y se apresuró a darle su maldito Frappuccino Sirena. Cuando pagó y se lo llevó, sus ojos pudieron volver furtiva, disimuladamente a posarse en aquella chica.

Tenía... Algo. No sabía del todo qué, pero ver la manera en que miraba por el café probablemente juzgándolo o analizándolo, con expresión crítica pero no peyorativa... Su posado agraciado... La presencia de un brazo de metal sin búsqueda de ser escondido... Stevie tragó saliva e intentó decirse a sí misma que mantuviera la calma, porque no confiaba en su corazón para mantenerla en vida en situaciones extremas. ¿Hipérbole? Quizás, pero... Quizás no.

Estaba demasiado anonadada para regañarse al tener tal pensamiento. Ella nunca había sido una de reacciones fuertes, pero esto... Esto salía de lo usual. _Joder, vaya chica_. Su aura la atraía cual imán, y _solo la había visto entrar por la puerta del Starbucks y mirar alrededor_.

Estaba demasiado cautivada, fascinada para darse cuenta de que se estaba pasando con la prolongación de la mirada, y _de golpe la estaba mirando a ella a ella a ella a los ojos y Stevie se puso roja en cuestión de medio segundo, no lo pudo evitar, y se dispuso a apartar la vista cuando_ se encontró con la puta sonrisa de la chica apuntada a _ella_ y _wow_ potencial taquicardia incoming. _¡Re-lá-ja-te, Stevie!_

 _Era una sonrisa lustrosa y desafiante y tenía matices de lo que le gustaría entender como atracción mezclada con diversión ligera por la situación y esos ojos azul casi gris perforaban en los suyos y tenía unos labios rosas, carnosos, que WOW no le dolerían si estuvieran contra los suyos, tanto los de la boca como los del-_

 _COÑO, QUE SE ACERCABA HACIA ELLA-_

Stevie, completamente ajena a su condición de camarera, puso la espalda recta en un intento de no parecer tan inferior como se sentía delante de tal _magistral_ mujer y la miró a la cara con la intención de quitarse (ni que fuera un _poquito_ ) la expresión de atontada perdida que se le había puesto involuntariamente.

Fue cuando la tuvo delante, mirándola expectante con una sonrisa parecida a la anterior, que Stevie recordó dónde estaba y qué debía estar haciendo. _Mierda_ , no sabía si recordaba cómo hablar.

-Ho-Hola -dejó ir como pudo rascándose la parte de detrás del cuello con más tensión en el cuerpo de la que recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo-, bienvenida a Starbucks. ¿Qué te pongo? -de verdad que no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para articular palabra. Parecía que la morena le hubiera robado el habla.

Stevie nunca había sido partidaria de la creencia en el "amor a primera vista" ni en los "flechazos", pero ahora que tenía a esa chica delante, no lo tenía claro. Era su _aura,_ el carisma que desprendía. Y, para qué negarlo, estaba muy buena y eso del brazo de metal... _Hmmmmhhh..._

-Pues la verdad -la chica empezó, y _tenía una voz muy suave y las piernas de Stevie casi temblaban detrás del mostrador_ \- es que es mi primera vez aquí. No tengo muy claro cómo funciona todo, pero, a juzgar por la pinta, se... ¿Elige comida? -hubo una milésima de segundo en que la rubia podía jurar que veía inseguridad bajo esa imperante, atrayente fachada que la chica llevaba. El momentáneo romperse de esta tuvo una reacción positiva en Stevie: ¿se estaba poniendo nerviosa por ella?- Joder, lo siento... Stevie - _LEYÓ SU NOMBRE DE LA PLACA QUE LLEVABA EN EL PECHO Y SONABA TAN BIEN EN SUS LABIOS. TAN EXCELSO.-_ , me estoy comportando como una tonta. Sé cómo funciona un café. Ehm... -se puso a mirar las opciones disponibles, lo que dio a Stevie la posibilidad de examinarla. _Es perfecta_. Todo dicho.- Buah, no sé qué pedir. ¿Alguna recomendación? -pidió con una sonrisa, mordiéndose con matices tímidos (¿Stevie suponía? Igual era -aunque no se quería hacer ilusiones inútiles- atracción... Joder. Ojalá.) el labio de debajo.

 _Te recomiendo que me beses la boca, me gires, me metas los dedos del brazo metálico como si yo fuera una bola de bolos -dos por delante, uno por detrás- y que me folles así contra la cafetera._

-Pues... ¿Qué tipo de bebidas te gustan, en primer lugar? -hizo todo lo posible para que su voz no se rompiera- ¿Eres más de café, de té o de... Otras cosas? Ah, y, ¿vas a querer algo de comer?

-Cuando dices otras cosas, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿A eso de los "Frappuccinos?" -preguntó haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Sí, entre otros -Stevie respondió-. Son dulces. Una clase de... Pseudo-batido-granizado... Lo que sea. Con hielo. No sé -hacía tiempo que no le fallaba la elocuencia de tal manera-. Están ricos.

-Entonces, va, uno de esos para variar -sonrió sin romper el contacto visual, y Stevie realmente esperaba no verse tan nerviosa como se sentía-. Dime, Stevie - _y se acercó un poco y JODER JODER JODER_ -, ¿cuál es tu favorito?

Stevie tragó saliva e intentó no recular. _¿Cuál es mi Frappuccino favorito? Joder, hace mil años que no me tomo uno. Tú di algo poco friki, que asegure que venga otro día a por más._

-Emm... El de matcha - _FELICIDADES STEVIE. HAS DICHO EL MÁS PUTO FRIKI DE TODOS_ -. Aunque no es santo de la devoción de todo el mundo.

-Conque matcha, ¿eh? Ni idea, suena bien. Y aparte, estoy segura de que si a ti te gusta, tiene que estar rico. Pareces una chica con buenos gustos.

 _Pues bueno, me gustas tú, así que supongo que sí._

-...Puede ser. AUNQUE bueno, al principio está muy bueno, pero cuanto más bebes menos notas el sabor y, bien, eso es algo que siempre pasa con el matcha pero EHMM he pensado que te lo diría por si. Ya sabes. Querías cambiar la elección o algo -por la mente de Stevie retumbó un _STEVIE SE QUISO PRESENTAR A UN CONCURSO DE HACER UNA SITUACIÓN INCÓMODA PERO NO LA ACEPTARON PORQUE NO ACEPTABAN PROFESIONALEEEES._ La única reacción que la chica tuvo fue soltar una risita que no parecía en lo más mínimo burlona por la nariz.

-Bueno, yo confío en tu criterio -declaró sin perder la sonrisa y _joder_ Stevie era débil-. Uno de esos, por favor.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tamaño?

-Mediano.

-Vale -y _omggg_ había llegado el _momento_. El momento en que pondría nombre a sus sentimientos-. ¿A nombre de...?

-Bucky -dijo con la misma expresión de alegría y _oh_ _Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky._ Stevie tenía ganas de decir el nombre en su boca para saber cómo se sentía.

-De acuerdo, _Bucky_ -intentó y joder esperaba que eso que sentía por la cara no fuera rubor. Probablemente ya estaba allí de antes, por eso-. Pues espérate por allí -apuntó ligeramente el final de la barra con un dedo- y en seguida te traigo tu bebida.

-Vale, _Stevie_ -lo había vuelto a hacer y la colegiala de dentro de Stevie solo hacía que chillar _AÑLKDFÑJAKLFÑASVHASFKSDF SE SABE MI NOMBRE. Pero MIERDA no le he pedido si quiere algo de comer._

 _-_ Em, ¡perdona! -casi grita al verla irse- Perdona. Se me ha olvidado; ¿quieres algo de comer?

-Hmm... Bueno, me apetecería mucho este cheesecake de dulce de leche, pero solo lo pediré con una condición -y de golpe la miró a los ojos con ímpetu y con vitalidad y _ARGHGHGHHGHHH Stevie no podía con aquella sonrisa_ -: que me apuntes tu número en el vaso.

 _Pero._

 _Qué._

 _COÑO._

 _¿PERO QUÉ COÑO PERO QUÉ COÑO PERO QUE COÑO PERO QUE COÑO? ASÍ QUE LA ATRACCIÓN QUE IMAGINABA QUE PODÍA ESTAR ALLÍ ESTABA DE VERDAD ALLÍ. R. ¡QUÉ FUERTE! ¡PERO QUÉ FUERTE! STEVIE NO PODÍA NI CREÉRSELO. ¡BUCKY, LA CHICA MÁS GENIAL QUE NUNCA HABÍA VISTO EN SU PUTA VIDA, LE ESTABA PIDIENDO SU NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO PARA HABLAR CON ELLA! ¡POR INTERÉS PROPIO! ¡PORQUE LA QUERÍA CONOCER Y IGUAL BUSCABA ALGO MÁS! JODER STEVIE INHALA EXHALA. TÚ PUEDES CON ESTO-_

-O podrías, no sé, no ponerme el número y darme el pastel igual. Em. - _¡MIERDA! HABÍA INTERPRETADO SU SILENCIO, SU SHOCK, COMO UN NO. CHICA, ¿QUÉ NUNCA TE HAN DICHO QUE QUIEN CALLA OTORGA?_ Stevie se apresuró a contestar.

-¡No, no, no! -expresó, como si la vida le fuera en ello- Ahora mismo te paso el pastel. Y el, uhm, número -dejó ir en lo que esperaba que fuera una voz no _demasiado_ cargada de nervios y euforia. Bucky puso una cara de felicidad sorprendida que _por Dios_ se iba a quedar en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-Vale, vale, bien -le respondió aliviada, sin perder esa expresión tan _absolutamente bonita oh por Dios_ -. Pues... ¿La cuenta, por favor?

Stevie estuvo _así_ de cerca de responderle un "invita la casa" pero iba como de, muy en contra de las normas de Starbucks, y Stevie apreciaba el ingreso monetario.

-Serán ocho con cincuenta, por favor.

Bucky pagó, y al coger el dinero, la piel de Stevie rozó ligeramente la de la mano real de Bucky. Le envió un chispazo agradable, y la sensación se quedó allí un rato. Las dos se sonrieron con diferentes grados de timidez.

Stevie le preparó el Frappuccino -asegurándose de tirar más matcha de lo normal para que tuviera sabor de verdad- y, a la hora de poner el nombre y el _número_ , su corazón se puso a latir más rápido. Tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que hacía esto, y podía sentir los ojos de Bucky en ella. Pero _ella podía_. Así que con la mano un poco más temblorosa de lo usual, apuntó "Bucky", y debajo su número de teléfono.

Estuvo a esto de poner un corazón debajo, pero el miedo se apoderó de ella y al final se decantó por una pequeña sonrisita. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para transmitir sus emociones.

Una vez terminado, le dio la taza y el pastel a Bucky, y esta vez sus dedos rozaron con los de la prótesis y no estaba tan fría como creía que estaría y _joder_ la quería sentir por toda su piel.

-Gracias -Bucky le dijo con una sonrisa sincera al coger su pedido.

Stevie no pudo evitarlo.

-A ti. Que aproveche.

Se dedicaron una última expresión de felicidad, y cuando Bucky se encaminó hacia una mesa sin perder la sonrisa, Stevie supo que no sería la última vez que se verían las caras.


End file.
